


Family stories

by ReneeBlazeIt



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeBlazeIt/pseuds/ReneeBlazeIt
Summary: Ajay is curious, Anita is in love.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Family stories

**Author's Note:**

> A little Lifelore for an anon on tumblr  
> You can request small stories at reneeblazeit on tumblr!

"What was it like, growing up in your family?"

Anita looked up from her laptop screen, meeting Ajay's eyes. The younger woman was sprawled on the other side of the couch, DOC laying on her stomach, whirring idly.

"What do you mean?"

Ajay fiddled with a piece of cloth hanging from her pieced together pants. 

"I don't know, having brothers growing up and stuff." She looked a bit self conscious about her question. Anita chuckled and set her laptop down.

"Well, lots of fighting and lots of teasing I guess. And a bunch of fists to defend you when you get bullied on the playground."

Ajay hummed, and shifted in place to look back at the TV. Anita stared pensively at her for a moment. The younger woman didn't seem satisfied by her answer, she could tell, but didn't press. Now that picked Anita's curiosity.

"What?" Ajay asked after a while. 

"I'm just surprised, that's all. Why did you ask that?" 

Ajay shrugged.

"I don't know, you talk a lot about Jackie, so it's been on my mind for a while."

"Is that your way to tell me to shut up about it?" 

"What? No!" 

Ajay's face turned bright red, and Anita snickered. "I have never seen you getting so nervous about something, babe."

She stuck her tongue out at the older woman, arms crossed. 

Anita let a few minutes pass by, before sitting back against the couch's cushions and nudging Ajay's leg.

"What was it like growing up with your family, then?" She asked, jokingly but not entirely.

"Well, I'm an only child so no fists to defend me on the playground." Ajay chuckled. "And my father was the business type, you know, almost never home and when he was, he didn't have time to waste with me." She had a tinge of sadness in her voice and in the way her shoulders dropped slightly. "The only problem was that my mother too was the business type." 

"Sorry." Anita kissed Ajay's forehead, a wave of tenderness washing over her. Ajay's happy and extroverted demeanor often made people forget she also had her own fights, Anita included. The medic leaned against her shoulder. 

They stayed like this for a moment, in a comfortable silence, hands brushing against each other's.

"Do you want me to tell you about my brothers?" Anita asked, shifting to face her lover. Ajay's eyes perked up.

"If ya want to, yes." She flasher the soldier a bright smile. Anita opened her arms and let her lover sit back against her.

"So, there was this time, i was about 12 or maybe 13 years old."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you see any spelling mistakes or weird syntax, I'm still learning english and that helps me a lot!


End file.
